


Knocked Up

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Egg Laying, Egg Preg, Feelings, M/M, Mpreg, kylo is a supportive partner, totally unexplained biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ready?" Kylo asks Hux stupidly, realising the question is more directed at himself.</p>
<p>Hux answers with a cry, and then his panic rises again. Kylo hunches over him, cocooning him protectively. "You can do this," he whispers. "I know you can do this."</p>
<p>"I can't," Hux whimpers, shaking his head. "They're too big. I can't."</p>
<p>"You're a general of the First Order," Kylo says softly in his ear. "<i>The</i> General. The strongest man I know. You can <i>do</i> this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill to a [prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/150222790521/hux-laying-a-large-amount-of-eggs-kylo-is-the) I couldn't resist on kyluxhardkinks:
> 
> _Hux laying a large amount of eggs. Kylo is the father. interpret this how you will._

The _Finalizer's_ bridge is bustling with activity. The shifts have just changed, and with both Kylo Ren and General Hux present, the anxiousness of the officers fills the open space like the pungent smell of a freshly opened jar of pickled space worms. Kylo doesn't like it. _Correction_. Kylo thinks that the anxiety of their subordinates is only proper reverence, and if the crew wasn't a little anxious around him and their General, it would be an offence. However, if the crew is anxious, then _Hux_ is anxious, and in his present condition, Hux should avoid anxiety at all costs.

Therefore, Kylo doesn't like it.

He avoids turning to glare at the officers behind him, knowing that it wouldn't help matters. Instead, he stands with the General, admiring formations of TIE fighters performing their training exercises through the viewport. He reaches over the short distance between them and gently rubs Hux's lower back. Hux is most relaxed when his ship is running smoothly. It's the reason he's here, rather than taking leave on a secluded planet with the galaxy's most capable doctors on call. Hux's faith in his staff is unwavering, and with his hormonal changes, he is even more prone to his stubborn beliefs, so Kylo steps back, letting Hux call the shots, knowing that he will return to his old self once this is all over and their gestating offspring are safely stowed in their incubators.

It won't be long now. The obstetrician predicted several more cycles until Hux would find it too difficult to move about, and then several more before nature took its course. They would do things properly, of course; the First Order had all the modern medical technology required, unlike some backwater parts of the galaxy. Hux would be locally anaesthetised after being slowly dilated over a few days, and then hormonally induced. Recovery time would be minimal, and Hux would be back to work while their eggs incubated under Kylo's watch. No matter how confident Hux is of his most trusted guards, Kylo remains unconvinced. Hux ceded, in the end, after much arguing, that the best use of Kylo's time was to guard the eggs himself. Plus, Kylo could monitor them with the Force rather than relying on medical droids. If Kylo senses that even the slightest thing is amiss, he can intervene. The twenty-five percent foetal survival probability quoted by the obstetrician can throw itself out of an airlock.

"This is better," Hux says, referring to the TIE fighters' formation. "They are finally flying like a team, rather than a swarm of insects."

Kylo smiles beneath his mask, sensing Hux's satisfaction. Anything that makes him calm is good. After his shift, Kylo will take Hux back to their rooms, undress him carefully and lay him down on their bed and gently massage his belly. He sourced some aromatic oil, whose aroma is supposed to have therapeutic properties, but Kylo doubts it. The massage itself is the therapy, bringing temporary relief to the pressure building up inside Hux. Kylo was thrilled when he felt the first hint of the eggs while rubbing Hux's belly. He knew Hux had been impregnated via the Force long before anything showed up on the medical scanners. Now, Hux's belly is almost hard in places. Kylo can't feel the shape of the eggs, exactly, but he can feel when they shift in position, and he can revel in Hux's sighs and moans under Kylo's touch.

"Your new training regime is working," Kylo remarks, straying away from even the slightest critique out of fear of upsetting Hux. Now is not the time. Compliments, massages, and herbal teas, yes. Anything that can even remotely be interpreted as antagonisation, no. If one or two of the TIE fighter pilots are trailing behind their group and obviously not up to standard, the best strategy is for Kylo to simply not mention it, lest he incur Hux's hormonal wrath.

Hux nods, obviously pleased with himself. "They are almost ready for phase two of the program. In a few standard--"

Mid-sentence, Hux freezes. His eyes go wide, he clutches his slightly enlarged abdomen, and slowly loses his footing. A spike of fear and urgency shoots from Hux to Kylo, and Kylo grabs his general before he falls to the ground. He wants to pick Hux up and rush him to the medical wing.

"No!" Hux protests in a weak, panicked voice. "No sudden movements. I-- I--"

Frantically, Kylo dives into Hux's mind, trying to sense what he wants. Hux is desperately trying to keep his cool, but he can feel it happening. He can feel them coming, and it's too early, far too early.

"Shh, it's okay," Kylo soothes as he slowly brings Hux down to the ground. Hux wants kneel and then curl into himself, and Kylo lets him.

The bridge is suddenly quiet and all eyes are on them. Kylo turns around, yelling at the first person he can see to call medical, before turning his complete attention to Hux. Quick as he can, he unlatches his mask and tosses his helmet out of the way.

"Okay," he says, more to quiet his own nerves than Hux's. "Okay. Medical is coming. We'll take you--"

" _No!_ " Hux objects, as if pleading to some ethereal entity, like it could somehow stop the inevitable. "No," he says again, whimpering this time.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kylo asks. "I can--"

"Can't move," Hux pants, screwing his eyes shut. Kylo read about this part. The precursor to laying the eggs is a series of debilitating muscle contractions. That combined with the sheer size of the eggs is the reason for employing anaesthetic. If Hux is already at that stage, then there's no time. No time for pain relief, no time for enough prep.

Kylo wants to run screaming and slash everything around him to pieces with his lightsaber, but he can't. He takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself. He has to be here for Hux. Has to help him through this.

He can do this.

He knows all the steps. _He can do this._

"Mitaka!" Kylo barks.

Mitaka runs to them, terrified.

"Tell medical to bring the incubator transports, and then _get over here!_ " Kylo doesn't particularly care for Mitaka, but Hux trusts him more than any of the other officers here.

Hux is panting, eyes still shut tight with tears forming in the corners. Kylo throws off his cloak, laying it on the floor, and helps Hux roll onto in on his left side. Hux sobs once, partly from the pain, and partly out of anguish. Their plan, their meticulously thought out plan was for nothing.

"Breathe," Kylo whispers, kneeling over Hux. "Deep breaths." He strokes Hux's hair, just above the neck line. "It'll be okay," he says. He hopes.

Mitaka returns, still unhelpfully fearing for his life. "Get his boots off," Kylo orders. " _Gently_."

"Y-- yes, sir," Mitaka squeaks and kneels down.

Meanwhile, Kylo reaches under Hux's greatcoat and unbuckles his belt. He reaches up and unzips Hux's shirt, then unbuttons his trousers now that he has access to them. "It's okay," he says again, trying to keep Hux from panicking while his own mind scrambles to remember the necessary procedures.

"They won't get here in time," Hux laments. "It's too late."

"It'll be okay," Kylo says again, aware that he sounds like a malfunctioning holorecord, but unsure of what else he can say.

Hux's boots are off, and Kylo nudges his trousers down, letting Mitaka pull them the rest of the way off. The med team is nowhere in sight, Kylo observes nervously. He feels out for them, and in a panic notices that most of the medical team is still only getting ready and wouldn't be here for another fifteen minutes. They don't have that kind of time. If the contractions are this strong, they only have _minutes_ before the first egg comes. He'd thought, he'd _hoped_ , that if Hux was going to lay eggs here, at least someone from medical would be here with some basic supplies.

"I need oil," he says to Mitaka, who stares at him, perplexed. "The eggs are coming, Lieutenant! I need lubrication. Something! _Anything!_!"

Understanding dawns on Mitaka's face, as if he had no idea why in the galaxy he was being ordered to remove Hux's boots in the first place. He scrambles to get up and sprints away. Thirty seconds later, he's back with a bottle in his hand. Kylo snatches it and looks at the label. Vegetable oil. It will have to do.

"Okay, Hux," Kylo says softly despite his internal chaos of emotions. "I'll start getting you ready."

Hux nods once. Kylo hooks his thumb around Hux's underwear and pulls it down, faintly aware that the majority of the crew has stopped their assigned tasks in order to ogle at the proceedings, but he doesn't have time to worry about that now. He quickly pulls off his gloves, pops open the bottle cap and pours the vegetable oil over his fingers. It drips on the floor and onto his robes, but Kylo doesn't care. He slides up behind Hux, spooning his curled up form and slips his fingers between Hux's cheeks.

Kylo's heart thumps in his chest as he slides a finger into Hux. Thankfully, the regular stretching exercises they've been doing have had an effect, allowing Kylo to quickly move to two fingers and then three. When they usually do this, Hux is normally lying back on their bed, legs splayed out and inviting. Kylo licks him and sucks him while penetrating, listening to Hux's moans and sighs. He can hardly do that here, so he makes do by leaning down to kiss Hux's temple. "It'll be okay," he whispers into Hux's ear. "It'll be okay."

Hux's eyes finally crack open. He looks to Kylo with fear in his watery eyes. The eggs are big, much wider than Kylo's larger than average dick. They discussed this deep into the night for many nights, sometimes Kylo reassuring Hux, and sometimes the other way around. With the right preparation, the eggs wouldn't be harmed. Hux wouldn't be harmed. The egg-laying horror stories that make their way around the holonet would never happen to them.

At the last scan seven cycles ago, the eggs were almost up to their full size. Kylo balked at the thought of laying them naturally, suggesting surgical removal instead, but Hux insisted. Shorter recovery, less chance of complication, and most importantly, Hux would be conscious for the momentous arrival of their offspring.

They have to move on, and fast. Kylo withdraws his three fingers and pushes in four.

"Kylo," Hux half moans, choking back tears. He's so worried that Kylo can feel him tightening around his fingers.

"It'll be okay," Kylo says again. "Just relax. Breathe."

Hux isn't nearly ready for it, but Kylo has to do it anyway; he pulls his fingers out and pours oil all over his hand before squishing all four fingers and his thumb together and pushing into Hux's entrance. He's kneeling behind Hux now, steadying him with one hand on Hux's hip while steadily pushing his other hand in. Hux blindly reaches for Kylo, taking hold of the hand on his hip. Kylo responds by grasping Hux's hand, letting him squeeze as hard as he needs to as Kylo pushes his hand in past his knuckles. Hux hisses and groans while Kylo holds his hand in place, not letting it slip in past the widest point. Hux needs to get used to this in the short time he has.

"You're doing so well, Hux. So well."

There is a momentary calm where Hux focuses on nothing but his breathing. Kylo can sense the tenuous nature of it; if Hux so much thinks of what is coming, he'll panic again, so Kylo keeps soothing him, keeps telling him that it's going to be okay.

Then Hux's eyes fly open again. "It's coming!" Hux cries out.

Mitaka, who is still standing stupefied next to them, jumps in surprise. He tries to back away, and Kylo gives him a murderous glance, stopping the lieutenant in his tracks.

Before Kylo knows it, an egg presses against his fingertips. Slowly, he pulls his hand out.

"Are you ready?" Kylo asks Hux stupidly, realising the question is more directed at himself.

Hux answers with a cry, and then his panic rises again. Kylo hunches over him, cocooning him protectively. "You can do this," he whispers. "I know you can do this."

"I can't," Hux whimpers, shaking his head. "They're too big. I can't."

"You're a general of the First Order," Kylo says softly in his ear. " _The_ General. The strongest man I know. You can _do_ this."

The encouragement seems to be working, and Hux relaxes slightly in his arms. Kylo turns to Mitaka. "Get over here," Kylo says, using the Force to drag Mitaka down to his knees so he's kneeling next to Hux's bent up legs. "When the egg comes out, grab it _carefully_."

Mitaka is still terrified, but he nods frantically, then takes his jacket off and rolls up his sleeves. Kylo would prefer to do that part himself, but Hux needs him up here.

"Okay, Hux," Kylo says, trying to keep his voice steady enough for Hux to think he's not on the verge of panicking himself. "You have to push."

Pushing will help, but once the eggs start moving, nothing is going to hold them back. Kylo can tell it's about to happen when Hux throws his head back violently and grips Kylo's hand like a vice. He swears and strains, then with a final drawn-out shout, it happens. Kylo can hear the egg come out with a pop, safely caught in the hands of Mitaka.

A small crowd has gathered now. Kylo is about to shout at them to give them some privacy, but a woman calls out, "You have to keep it warm!" and Mitaka hurries to wrap the egg in his jacket. Then Kylo realises they just want to help, providing items of clothing to wrap the eggs in, so he lets them stay.

"Kylo," Hux pants. A tiny smile creeps across his face as he looks up to Kylo lovingly. "Kylo."

Kylo can't help but smile back, seeing Hux like this, laying _their_ eggs. He's radiant.

Hux's face contorts, and Kylo takes it as a sign that the next egg is coming. "You're doing well, Hux," Kylo says, confidently this time. "Let's go. Nice big push."

Hux nods, and moments later, he's shouting again. Kylo dips into his mind, wanting to share the sensation. He winces. Hux is stretched far beyond his usual limit. It stings and burns, but at the same time, he's _proud_. These are Hux's and Kylo's children. They will rule the galaxy and achieve great things. And Kylo is there with him, always with him. Then the egg passes, and Kylo's senses are assaulted by a rush of emotion. Relief. A dizzying high of euphoria. Kylo looks at Hux and realises his vision is blurred with tears.

"Kylo," Hux sighs, letting go of Kylo's hand to reach up and stroke his cheek.

Kylo utters a small sound and leans down closer to Hux, who turns his head so their lips meet for a tender kiss. When Hux suddenly grimaces, Kylo knows another egg is on the way. Hux resumes his tight grasp around Kylo's hand, keeping him closer than before as he grunts and strains. His cry as the egg comes out this time is not as harsh, but he's still left panting hard.

"Is it getting easier?" Kylo asks.

Hux nods. The literature said it would get easier, but at the same time, there was a danger of tiring out after several eggs, and Hux is certainly carrying more eggs than average.

The med team finally arrives after the fourth egg. They have the portable incubators with them, and Kylo watches them like a hawk as they carefully load the eggs.

"It took you long enough," Kylo growls.

Hux's obstetrician mumbles an apology and tries to shoo Mitaka away.

"He's doing fine where he is," Kylo snaps.

"I need to check--"

"It's fine," Hux says weakly. "You'll have to check the damage later. It's going fine for now. Kylo is doing a good--"

Hux is cut off by the pressure of another egg. He grunts as he pushes it out. His head lolls to the side this time. His breathing is different now, less panicked. Kylo recognises the pattern well. The large eggs put a lot of pressure on the prostate as they slide past, and it's not uncommon for people to get aroused at some point during the laying.

Another egg comes, and then another. Hux is beyond words, communicating in nothing more than sighs and groans. Kylo holds him close, soaking up what he can directly from Hux's mind. He has a rhythm now, pushing exactly hard enough at exactly the right time to lay an egg and then using the down time to catch his breath.

Kylo keeps talking to him. "You're amazing. You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you."

Even if Hux doesn't respond verbally, Kylo can feel the warm glow of affection emanating from him. Everything else they ever did in their relationship, from heated arguments to intense fucking sessions, pales in comparison to this.

"How many?" Hux asks, barely coherent.

He managed a whopping ten without a break.

"Three more to go," Kylo says.

"Can you--"

Kylo nods against Hux's ear. "Yes, I know. I will."

Hux is rapidly losing energy, and the next egg won't come out so easily. Kylo slowly rotates Hux until he's on his back. He's amazed to see how much flatter Hux's stomach is now. It was never particularly large, but the difference is stark. Kylo grabs the vegetable oil, since it's done them well so far, and pours some on his hands before gently pressing them against Hux's belly. He carefully massages in little circles, trying to loosen the eggs within Hux.

"Oh!" Hux exclaims as he feels one move.

Kylo looks back to Mitaka, who dutifully waits between Hux's legs, a look of utmost concentration on his face. Good.

Hux screws up his face as he pushes, squeezing down on Kylo's hand as he does. Kylo watches, mesmerised, as Hux's muscles contract with the push. Hux is a mess, sweating, hair dishevelled, oil dripping onto his greatcoat that he's still wearing while naked below the waist, apart from socks. His cock is semi-erect, which isn't completely surprising. Hux lets out a startled cry as the egg pops out, accompanied by a small squirt of white fluid from Hux's cock. Kylo wonders if this has been happening the whole time.

"Two more," Kylo says, remembering to keep focus. "Just two more."

Hux nods once. He's tired, almost exhausted, but determined to do this without assistance, aside from Kylo's massaging.

The second to last egg comes, and Hux lays back, panting. His energy is fading fast. Kylo can feel it.

"One more, Hux," Kylo encourages gently. "Just one more."

Hux shakes his head with a pained expression. He groans as his muscles contract, but he simply doesn't have the strength for the final push.

"One more, and I promise it'll be over," Kylo says.

"We can get forceps," the useless obstetrician cuts in.

Kylo waves him away. He'll use the Force. The egg is just sitting in Hux's rectum, and Kylo is confident that he can do this safely.

"I'm going to help, okay?" Kylo asks.

Hux nods. His eyes are closed and his grasp on Kylo's hand is weaker than before.

"Just relax," Kylo says. He can feel the egg. It's smooth texture, the life inside it. This egg which will one day be their child. Carefully, he guides it out. Hux grunts weakly as the egg slips past his sphincter.

Kylo looks up at the incubators, quickly counting the eggs. They are all there.

One of the officers approaches with a glass of water. Kylo helps Hux sit up slightly and takes the glass, holding it up to Hux's lips. Hux has enough energy to take a few sips before resting back against Kylo's strong arm.

Kylo wraps the General in his cloak and scoops him up into his arms. Hux needs to be looked over, but Kylo doesn't want to let him or the eggs out of his sight.

"Mitaka, come with me. And you two, bring the eggs," he says, nodding to two of medics and not the obstetrician, who not only arrived fashionably late, but utterly failed to predict the correct due date.

As they walk down the bridge, a quiet applause erupts amongst the crew and Kylo smiles involuntarily. They make the long trip back to their rooms, Kylo carrying Hux and the medics and Mitaka pushing the incubator trolleys. When they arrive to their rooms, Kylo carefully places Hux down on their bed and kisses his forehead.

"I think he's okay, but he needs fluids and bacta," he says to the medics, "but check him over anyway."

Kylo is glad that they already had the incubators set up in their bedroom. Thirteen of them line the wall, one for each egg, and every single one fashioned with a state-of-the-art monitoring system. Kylo places each egg himself. He wants to spend time revering each egg in turn, but the less time the eggs spend outside of the incubators, the better their chance of survival.

The medics seem satisfied that Hux hasn't sustained any damage that topical bacta won't fix, though Hux will probably be sore for a while. Kylo dismisses them, leaving only Mitaka.

"Good job out there," Kylo says to him. Perhaps there are some redeeming qualities to this lieutenant, as Hux seems to think. He could potentially be trusted as a babysitter, in the future. "Take the rest of your shift off."

"Th-- thank you, sir," Mitaka says, and then quickly leaves.

Kylo climbs onto the bed next to Hux. Hux's eyes open a crack, and Kylo takes his hand. They admire the soft glow of the incubators and the colourful eggs inside.

"So," Kylo asks. "Any ideas for names?"

Hux scoffs, a sign that he's slowly regaining his energy. "It's bad luck to choose names before hatching."

"They will all survive," Kylo says. "I can feel it. Anyway, since when do you care about superstition?"

Hux laughs weakly. "Come here. Hold me."

And Kylo does.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this nonsense.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
